The present invention generally relates to interactive communication methods and systems, and, more specifically, to real time interactive video communication between different users connected to a server through a network.
Conventionally, many internet dating websites are available, where different users willing to interact with and eventually date, persons of genders matching their preferences, upload their profiles and determine suitable dating partners. Most conventional internet dating platforms employ a relatively common set of elementary protocols and steps to search for an appropriate dating match for a user, and to facilitate the user's interaction with other users. Dating websites, in general, require a user to create a profile by providing a set of details, including age, gender, appearance, hobbies, interests, etc. It often takes quite some time for a user to create a profile. Also, the profile may not actually represent the user's virtues. There are many users who provide false information with the intent of attracting more people. Many users lose interest in particular dating websites after repeatedly encountering fake profiles. For example, during uploading their profile pictures on dating platforms, some users provide fake pictures.
Further, viewing a user's static image during interacting with him/her is tedious. Some of the dating websites facilitate uploading a pre-recorded video file into a profile, but, even that measure may not provide a true representation of someone's personality, appearance, energy, etc. During most of the verbal or audio communications between different users on the conventional dating websites, it often takes hours for two people to interact and identify each other, before they could actually take a decision for a real time interaction.
Another important concern of such dating platforms is the increasing number of sexual predators, which who falsify profiles merely to poach sexual partners. Some persons indulge in nudity and initiating sexual verbiage, which may be offensive and annoying to the other party. Generally, there are no options on many dating websites for a user to prevent or block such users from interacting with him/her in future, or to ban them from logging on to the website next time, or, to automatically delete their profiles by annulling their registration.
Considering the aforementioned problems, a need exists for a better interactive platform for facilitating interaction and communication between different users, a platform which may substantially increase the users' interest and trust, and the platform's credibility.